


friendship fucks

by queenteenage



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Friendzone, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and it's not that graphic rly, he just gets pushy, hell yeah, i cry, i think YES, it's some other asshole, jealous!luke, like at all, oh yeah the violence isn't luke, then big bad lukE SAVES THE DAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenteenage/pseuds/queenteenage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where luke is your best friend, and he's sick of it.</p><p>|smut|</p><p>http://hemmingsmut.tumblr.com</p><p>xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	friendship fucks

"For Christ's sake, knock it off!"

He ignored me, picking up a picture frame from my dresser and fiercely whipping it into the wall.

"Jase! Stop it!" I screamed.

He whirled on me, his eyes blazing dark and angry. He took a step toward me, and I involuntarily took a step backward.

"Do not fucking tell me what to do," he said through gritted teeth.

"Please stop," I begged. "Please."

His face twisted into a terrible smile, and I felt my eyes welling up.

The man that I'd thought I was in love with was a monster, and I was absolutely terrified of him.

"If you insist," he spoke.

And with that, he took the legs of my dresser in his hands and heaved it over, sending it flying. "Jase!" I screamed, full on sobbing now.

"Damn it, (Y/N), don't you ever know when to shut up!" he shouted.

He gripped my shoulders, ripping me from where I was standing and fiercely hurling me into the doorway. I braced myself for the impact of the wooden doorframe that I was headed for, only to be met by a firm, broad chest, covered by a thin black t-shirt.

"Luke," I sobbed, not having to look to know it was him. He didn't respond- in fact, he barely acknowledged me, simply pushing me gently but firmly behind him.

"Look who came to save the fuckin' day!" Jase cried. "Well, thank god you're here, Lucas!" he sneered.

"Get out," Luke breathed.

"Fuck no? When did you and fucking ice queen start thinking you could tell me what to do, huh?" Jase jeered. "I give the orders around here."

I could see Luke's hands clenched tightly, veins popping out of his arms and neck. He stood up straight, to his full height, his broad shoulders and chest expanding.

"No," Luke growled, so lowly I almost couldn't hear it. "I do."

As soon as the words left his lips, he'd gripped Jase's shirt in his hands, crashing him into the wall and getting in his face.

"If I ever fucking see you around here again, if I see you within a goddamn mile of her, if I even hear your name, I'll kill you. I swear to christ. I will end your useless fucking waste of a life. If you don't believe me, just give it a go, and I'll prove it to you."

Jase's cocky sneer had fallen off his face, and his face had completely blanched.

Luke slammed him into the wall one more time for good measure before letting go of him, roughly throwing him sprawling into the hall before slamming the door.

We sat silent for a moment, listening to Jase scramble off. I kept my arms folded tightly across my chest, staring at my feet.

"Thank you," I whispered, not looking up.

I heard Luke sigh, his disappointment evident.

"I told you he was trouble, (Y/N)," he said quietly.

"I know."

"I warned you."

"I know."

"You didn't listen."

"Luke, I know!"

He stopped, sighing again. The tears were flowing again, burning my eyes. I felt Luke's strong arms wrap around my shoulders, and I buried my face in his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Shhh, shhh, you're okay," he murmured. "You're okay."

"I'm s-so s-sorry," I sobbed into his chest. His arms tightened around me, and he ran one of his hands soothingly through my hair, hushing me.

"You've nothing to be sorry for, it was all him. Do you hear me? Shhh, you know how I hate seeing you cry, you're too pretty to cry, c'mon now..."

I didn't respond, continuing to bury my face in his broad chest. He whispered soft comforts into my hair, holding me tightly. He grasped my shoulders, pushing me out in front of him, bending down slightly so he was level with me, his eyes searching mine.

"I'm here. And as long as I'm here, nothing bad will happen to you, (Y/N). Nothing."

I smiled through my tears. Luke was my best friend, my favorite person, no doubt about it. I let out a ragged breath, looking away.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up."

"Sure."

I walked down the hall to my bathroom, stopping in front of the mirror. I looked like hell. Splashing cold water on my face, I removed the mascara that was dripping down my cheeks.

"Ew," I mumbled to myself. I dried my face off, quickly throwing on a layer of concealer to smooth my skin out. I let out a breath, pulling my hair out of its severely disheveled ponytail and shaking it out, letting it fall across my shoulders. I looked at my reflection, and I was content. I looked like a girl who had it together, at least a little bit. I wandered back down to my room, hearing Luke shuffling about my room. I stopped in the doorframe, watching him without him noticing me. His back was to me, and he was crouched down, carefully scooping together shards of broken glass. He'd already turned my dresser right side up, and set most of the items back on top of it. The damage had looked worse than it actually was, and the only evidence left was the glass everywhere from the picture Jase had smashed.

"Shit," Luke muttered, yanking his hand back. He placed his finger in his mouth; he'd cut himself. I watched him continue scooping up the glass, transferring it to the bin. I watched curiously as something caught his eye, and he froze. He distractedly dropped the handful of glass he was holding into the bin, wiping his hands on his black jeans and reaching down to pick something up. I kept my eyes on his back as he delicately picked up a stack of three photographs, and the tinkling sound of glass falling off them echoed lightly through the room.

Luke had been my best friend since we were little kids. In the frame, I'd kept 3 photos of the two of us, one on top of the other so you could only see the top. I watched in silence as a Luke pulled the bottom photograph, which showed Luke and I as toddlers, arm in arm, standing proudly next to our matching tricycles. I heard him chuckle lightly, pulling out the middle photo. He let out a low whistle, shaking his head. That was our prom picture, from when neither of us had been able to get dates, so we just took each other. I watched as his fingers nimbly slid out the top photograph, a grin overtaking his lips for a moment before it slowly faded, melting away into a discontented frown. I kept watching, curious.

"Damn it," he whispered to himself. "Damn it. Damn it. God, damn it!"

He punctuated his statement by slamming the photos down on the dresser, and I jumped slightly. He whirled around, taking in my presence, the realization that I'd been standing there sinking in. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, only to have me cut him off gently.

"What's wrong, Luke?"

He let out an exasperated sigh, closing his eyes and rubbing his hand over his face.

"(Y/N)..." he started. "I just...I...ugh, fuck," he mumbled.

I walked over to him, taking his hands in mine.

"Luke, you're my best friend. Talk to me."

"Christ, (Y/N), don't you get it?" he spoke, frustrated. He advanced toward me, and I backed up, until he had me cornered, standing with my back against the wall. "(Y/N), I am so, so goddamnsick of being your friend."

I drew my hands away from his, angry.

"Well, in that case, you can fucking lea-"

I was cut off by Luke's mouth landing on mine, silencing me.

"So sick of it," he whispered.

"I-"

"(Y/N), listen. You're the most important person in the world to me, and all these years, I've just sat back and watched while you go through asshole after asshole, and I try to warn you, I really do, and you just don't fucking listen. And I'm so fed up with it. You keep hurting yourself, and it hurts me, and I try to treat you like you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, because you are, and all I want is for you to be happy, and god damn it, (Y/N), I could make you so fucking happy if you would just let me."

His forehead rested against mine, and he took a shaky breath.

"Now, if you still want me to leave, I will. But (Y/N)...if I walk out that door right now, I'm not gonna be able to walk back in."

His eyes were glassy, but not wet. I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks, and I looked up at him.

"Luke," I breathed, cupping his cheek in my hand as I crashed my lips onto his. His arms immediately latched around my waist, his grip impossibly tight. The kiss was feverish and desperate, and I could feel how long he'd been waiting to do this.

My hands snaked down his waist, tugging at the hem of his black tee.

"(Y/N)," he warned.

"Shh, I know."

"I won't be your pity fuck, or your rebound fuck, or your I'm-really-emotional-so-I'll-just-do-this-to-stop-the-pain-and-then-regret-it-later-and-ruin-this-friendship fuck."

"Luke, I know, now shut up."

I pressed my mouth back to his and he sighed, wrapping his arms around me. I tugged at the hem of his shirt again and he let me this time, grabbing the neck and pulling it over his head. I traced over the newly exposed skin with my fingers, fluttering over his taut chest and stomach.

His lips moved down along my jawline, leaving a trail of light kisses down to my collarbone.

"I'd never hurt you," he whispered into my neck.

"I know," I whispered back, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

He reached down, pulling my shirt over my head before peppering kisses all over my face down onto my chest, slowly pushing down my jeans as well.

"Beautiful," he breathed against my skin. "So, so beautiful."

I sighed distractedly, reaching down and fiddling with his belt. His pants slid to the floor, and he stepped out of them effortlessly, his movements fluid and flowing together with mine. He walked forward, moving me backwards before firmly but gently pressing me into the wall.

"All these years, (Y/N), you never understood," he mumbled into my mouth. "You could never get it through your pretty little head, that you were mine. You are mine. You always have been. Mine, mine, mine."

I shivered at his words, my spine tingling as I kissed him harder, and he met my lips with his just as forcefully. 

His fingers danced down my torso, fingernails tracing red hot patterns along my skin. My hands were entangled in his outrageously tall blonde hair, and I was trying desperately to kiss every single inch of him. His fingers nimbly tapped along the top of my underwear, brushing along my clit through the thin fabric, making me shiver. 

"Want you," I murmured into his mouth, and he dropped his head into my neck without responding, creating masterpieces along my collarbones down onto my chest, splatters of blue and purple sprouting up everywhere his teeth touched, his fingers slipping into my underwear, teasing for only a moment before he pressed in, curling two fingers. My mouth fell open, my eyes fell closed, and my head fell back. Luke easily took both my wrists in his left hand, lifting them slowly above my head, keeping them there. I squirmed beneath him, as he smirked, working his fingers faster, biting my skin harder. Then his touch was gone and he was guiding me backwards, both of us falling over onto the bed, him landing over me, neither of us breaking the contact between our lips. His fingers glided up my back, unclasping my bra, and I slipped my fingers through the waistband of his boxers, while he clawed at my own underwear. I reached down, taking him into my hand, and his hips rolled forward as he hissed into my mouth. I felt his tip brush against my opening, and we gasped in unison, electricity buzzing up through our bodies. He looked at me through hooded lashes, a question unable to form on his lips and an answer unable to form on mine as I nodded languidly, guiding him forward. His eyes screwed shut, breathy sighs tumbling out of my mouth as he pressed into me, rolling forward as gently as possible. His mouth met mine desperately, and we clung to each other, never wanting to let go. We were both already painfully close, hips grinding into each other, our legs hopelessly entangled. 

My high rolled through me, turning my vision black, the only sensation being Luke's skin against mine. I felt his muscles tighten as he came in succession, sweaty forehead pressed to mine. We were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat, both panting, both delirious.

He rolled over next to me, flopping onto his back, letting out a loud sigh.

"(Y/N)?"

"Yeah?"

I turned to look at him, his electric blue eyes burning into mine.

"I think I love you."

"I think I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> http://hemmingsmut.tumblr.com  
> :-)  
> xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
